


Good Grief : Soulmate AU Part Two.

by lolathedoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolathedoor/pseuds/lolathedoor
Summary: 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙂𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙛𝙎𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝘼𝙐 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙏𝙬𝙤.This follows Hinata's thoughts and actions after the events of the first part titled, I don't know you yet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Good Grief : Soulmate AU Part Two.

The sun filtered in through the gym, sounds of the volleyball being hit or shoes squeaking against the floor, filling the air. The ginger watched in awe once more as his partner put up a perfect set. There was nothing like hitting Kageyama's set. They always sent a rush through him. He took a step back, before rushing forward. His speed and tenacity unrivaled. They had been working on their quick attack for hours now, wanting to improve, always wanting to be better. He pressed into the floor, shooting himself upwards. His body arched ready to hit the ball, a glint of excitement in his brown eyes. This is what he played for. To be able to spike the ball perfectly against the other team, and with their demon quick it was much more satisfying. His hand smacked against the volleyball, landing perfectly on the other side. He laughed even though his hand stung from such a powerful swing against the unoffending volleyball. As he landed on his feet, he turned to face the raven setter. "Kageyama, did you see —" But he wasn't there. The King of the Court was gone, having died a few days ago. This was just a memory, a longing for something, the short karasuno member would never get back.

𝐒𝐡𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐧

Hinata's hands were shoved into his jacket pockets, as he stared at the court from the doorway. His heart aching from his recent loss. This place didn't feel like home anymore. It didn't feel like a place he wanted to be, at least without him. There was no more bright sunny days for him, no smile that overtook his features after performing a successful quick. There was only an empty dull ache in his soul, from where his soulmate was supposed to be. His brown eyes once more glanced around the entire gym, he truthfully hadn't been back since his other half had died. He found no point in it anymore. The world just seemed so blank. Footsteps echoed behind him on the cement walkway, the other standing next to him. For a moment they said nothing, just standing side by side. Then the other spoke up, turning to face Hinata. "He wouldn't want you like this. He'd like to see you smiling." He barely glanced at the person in question, Suga tried to give him a kind smile. Though it did nothing for the short karasuno member.

𝐈𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫

His head bobbed, as he nodded to the others words, barely acknowledging him. He turned on his heel, hands clenched into fists in his pockets as he made his way back to the group. They had all decided to meet up that day. To head to Kageyama's grave, together. To be able to wish him all their farewells, but really in truth — they were all worried for the ginger. Their fear was that he'd follow Kageyama into the expanse of darkness. He'd be lying if he said, the thought never crossed his mind. As he entered the circle of his friends, they each gave him sympathetic glances that he despised. He didn't need sympathy, he needed to go back in time. To erase what had happened, to save the man he loved. No words were spoken as they made their way to the grave site. This would have been Hinata's tenth visit to the grave. He had come and gone every morning and every night. They all huddled around the headstone, the ginger already felt tears begin to prick his vision.

𝐁𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝

A laugh escaped his lips as he stared at the picture he had just taken of the setter. His brown eyes looked up to him, while his blue eyes stared unimpressed. "You look so cute Kageyama!" He stated teasingly, showing him his phone. In truth, he looked ridiculous. He had been making a silly face, that really only Hinata had the privilege to see. Of course, being the way he was the ginger took a picture. A fond memory to always remember.

"Boke!" He shouted out, trying to snatch the phone from the short male's fingers, but he quickly yanked it back sticking his tounge out at him. 

"Sorry Crappyyama! This one is a keeper." He gave the other a bright smile, the noises of the crowd dull as they were so at peace with each other. His hand gripped the phone tightly as he looked down at the picture once more. Yet it was — blank. He blinked in surprise looking up to see the other gone.

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐬, 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐬

This wasn't fair. It shouldn't have ended like it did. Kageyama was supposed to be standing next to him, their fingers intertwined as they walked through the halls of school. They were supposed to sneak their pens in class, and send notes to each other by leaving ink on their skins. Almost robotically he gripped at his arm with the words that he was left with. The words that seemed to haunt him. The others around him began to speak up, each wanting to say sweet words for the male they missed and each hoping they'd also provide comfort for their sunshine. Hinata tuned them out, his hands going up to cover his face, as tears began to pour out.

𝐖𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬  
𝐈𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐝𝐲, 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐝𝐲  
𝐂𝐫𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐚𝐬 𝐝𝐚𝐲  
𝐎𝐡, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐲, 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐲

He couldn't help but stare. The other was completely unaware of the brown eyes on him, but as Hinata rested his head against his palm, he couldn't help but admire the pretty setter. The way his jaw was sharp yet soft. His bright blue eyes that seemed to hold an endless sea of stories. The way his raven hair, fell perfectly in his face — in a way that didn't bother him, yet framed him. Just looking at him made the ginger feel some type of happiness. Though that made him feel guilty as he had a soulmate to be thinking about. He, nor Kageyama, had found theirs. Both of them wanted to find the other naturally, letting the universe tangle with their fate. So for the time being, his guilty pleasure would be to stare at his friend. Yet soon enough brown eyes met blue, snapping him out of his daydream like trance. He simply grinned at the other, acting as if he had just zoned out and wasn't at all looking him over. 

"Oi Boke." The male stated, leaning over to get closer to him, his face straight as it usually was. "You shouldn't stare you know." Hinata gave an innocent smile, swallowing hard at being found out.

"Who said I was staring?" He teased, his arms moving to cross on the table and his legs swinging as he looked innocently at the other.

There was silence, an intense staring contest being held between them. Kageyama then averted his eyes, wanting to end their silly contest. This in turn causing Hinata to look down and away, his cheeks flushed. The raven spoke up:

"You shouldn't stare because, I'm not here." 

The short karasuno member's eyes went wide, his head snapping up to see the raven gone. The place was desolate, the once bright atmosphere obsolete.

"I'm not here Hinata. I'm not here because you didn't reach me."

𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐭?  
𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝, 𝐨𝐡

The precession of his friends was over pretty quickly. At the end they had hoped Hinata would say some words, anything to either acknowledge them or the male six feet under. Yet not a sound escaped his lips, his hands wiping furiously at his face to get rid of his tears. He couldn't look at the gravestone without feeling his heart shatter in his chest. The members of Karasuno glanced at each other, unsure of what to do and how to help. They each had found their soulmates in each other, so none of them knew what to do, when they were gone. Brown eyes looked up to stare around at the scene, making contact with each of his friends. He gave them all a soft smile.

"I can't do this.."

He turned on his heel, and ran. They all shouted for him, each wanting to go after him but none knowing what to say if they caught him. Out of nowhere, the rain began coming down in waves. It was an onslaught. Never stopping. Never missing a beat. It latched onto every article of clothing on his body. Drenching him to the bone. Freezing him. Yet, the ginger running through didn't care. His breath was coming out in pants, as he turned the corner, to continue his run. His thoughts were muddled. The short male couldn't focus, which was why he had gone on this endeavor. His heart ached with a seeming loneliness. Ever since that fateful day, Hinata found that he could no longer find solace in the world. The once bright colors of the sun, of the grass, of the world, were now dull. He slowed to a stop, his hand going up to run through his hair. He froze for a moment, brown eyes tearing up at the words on his skin, as the jacket that covered it slid down. Oh how he wished to go back. How the short karasuno member, wished he could change it all.

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫  
𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞  
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞  
𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞

The music poured through the speaker. The bass of the song basically making the entire table it stood on, shake. Hinata laughed from his position on the couch, watching as Kageyama began to bob his head along. It was interesting to see the setter in a good mood, when he always looked so blank faced. They had decided to hang out that day, to play some volleyball. They had just wrapped up practice, and had been cooling down inside. The ginger had suggested the idea of music, and of course one of the raven's favorite songs had come on. It was clear with his movements, that it was one of his favorites. The short male slid off the couch, his feet touching down on cold wood as he moved over to the other. He held his hand out, a mischievous grin lacing his features.

"Dance with me."

The other stared at his outstretched hand skeptically. He figured he had nothing to lose. They were the only ones there and if Hinata ever mentioned it, he could deny it. So their hands met, both of them standing to take up space in the small living room. The ginger pulled away, going to his phone which was connected to the speaker, and replaying the song from the beginning. He turned up the volume, the sound so powerful, the entire house seemed to be dancing too. Their dancing began to take over the room, both of them not being the best at it, yet having fun anyway. The ginger's breath was taken away seeing the setter smile so brightly, it felt like it had been so long since he had last seen it. In a way, it reminded him of his soulmates struggles, whom he rarely spoke with. 

Kageyama slid over to the short male, taking his hands and beginning to the dance with him. It was purely innocent, purely for enjoyment but it made the ginger's heart beat faster. The moment seemed to last forever, until the last note of the song seemed to be stuck. He looked over to the speaker curiously wondering if it had glitched out. He pulled away from the other as the music began to become more distorted. He grasped his phone, checking it over. He turned to look at Kageyama but his phone slipped out of his hand as he took in the new scene. The phone shattered into pieces.

Water rushed down below the bridge he stood on, the wind ruffling through his hair. The scene so familiar causing tears to build up in his eyes. He once more whirled around hoping to forget the bridge, to go back to his happy fantasy, only to see the setter standing on the ledge. His breath caught, panic building up in his body. Not again, it couldn't happen again. He reached forward but found himself rooted to the spot, as blue eyes looked directly at him. A soft smile appeared on the face Hinata had learned to adore.

"You should have saved me. You could have."

Then the raven fell backwards, a scream tearing itself from the short karasuno member's throat.

𝐖𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬  
𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥, 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥  
𝐒𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞  
𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧, 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧

His fingers gripped at his clothing as he slid it off, tossing the wet items into the dryer. He had run all the way home, letting the rain drench him down to his soul. He shuffled along the space, a trail of water still being left behind with his every movement. He entered his room, brown eyes glancing around the space as he searched for the one thing he knew would bring him comfort. The ginger didn't care about getting his things wet. He just wanted the warmth of his dead soulmate. When he finally spotted the item, he reached for it, grasping at the fabric like it was a lifeline. He was quick to slide it on, the hoodie still faintly smelling like the man he had fallen in love with. Tears welled up in his eyes as he took a seat on his bed. The memories of that day, haunting him. Teasing him with the notions that if he had just been a little faster, then maybe Kageyama would be here.

He inhaled sharply as he swore he saw a pair of alluring blue eyes in the corner. Blue eyes that followed him with every aching step he took in the world. His breathing picked up, his heart falling to more pieces. His body began to tremble as sharp sobs began to escape his body. The tears began to fall, his hands tangling in his bright ginger hair. It was his fault. He could've saved him. If he had just written to him more, or if he had just noticed the signs instead of focusing on their moments of peace together. Kageyama could have been saved, if Hinata hadn't been so dense. At least, that's what he thought.

With shaking limbs, he began to make his way out of bed, headed to bathroom to grab medicine from the cabinet. He needed to take the medicine that had been prescribed to him the day of Kageyama's death. It was meant to help him in case his thoughts spiraled out of control. Yet one look in the mirror, and he was frozen. He couldn't bare to look at himself, to truly see what he had become since the death of his soulmate. His eyes had sunken in. His already thin body, thinner than what was deemed natural. He looked lifeless, and a part of him wanted to be.

𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐭?  
𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝, 𝐨𝐡

"You want to join me, don't you?"

This memory wasn't his own, nor was it even a memory. There sitting side by side on the karasuno gym floor was the ghost of a boy long gone, and a boy who was about to follow him. Brown eyes glanced at the male next to him, surprised to see things so bleak already. His memories usually always so bright and full of color, till he remembered the other was gone. He numbly nodded, turning his attention away from the raven setter. His heart ached because he knew what he wanted to do, and no convincing could change his mind.

"I have to." He murmured staring down at the palms of his hands, a soft smile gracing his features for the first time in a while. "I can't do this without you."

The raven sighed softly, his eyes turning to look at the short karasuno member. "I can't stop you, I am just part of your thoughts but — You shouldn't do this, boke. Pain doesn't go away, it transfers."

He took his words into consideration, tears once more befalling his porcelain features. He laughed softly, his pain so open as the world around him began to cave in. He had to. The ginger couldn't live in a world without Kageyama. He felt too guilty. He didn't want to live without his soulmate.

"I'm sorry."

The same words last told to him by the male next to him. The same words that left his lips when he had begun falling from the bridge. Hinata glanced at the other one last time, his heart happy to see Kageyama, even if it was fake. He gave him one last smile, one last signature smile. The setter gave him one back, his hands moving to hold the others. Whatever happened next, they'd go through it together.

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫  
𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞  
𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞  
𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞

The pills clattered to the floor, the contents spilling everywhere. He had made up his mind. He couldn't do this anymore. With shaky hands, he wiped at the tears adorning his face, looking at himself in the mirror for the last time. He stumbled out of the bathroom, hands blindly reaching for surfaces to pull him further into this disastrous idea. His feet slid into some shoes, as he moved out the door. The rain still pouring, leaving for a thunderous night. Yet with determined strides, he began the walk to where this all started. Kageyama's hoodie was getting drenched, clinging tightly onto his frail form. The hoodie his last and only connection to the raven.

His walk turned into a run, the rain pelting at his skin as if trying to wake him from his thoughts. The sun was gone, hidden behind the smoke of all the pain that had wrought. Yet he felt nothing. The world was dull. He could only hear the low ringing of his thoughts as they rattled through his head.

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐬

His breath came out in pants. The world fading into the background with every step that brought him closer to his goal. Tears mixed in with the rain, the taste almost flooding his mouth as he screamed out into the night. He could only imagine how Kageyama felt when he had been running to his doom. Had he also been hurting so much? Did he also feel like his entire world had no meaning? Hinata was lost. Confused in a world without his soulmate, and the pain was immeasurable. Every passing second he could see glimpses of Kageyama's face. He could see the outline of his bright smile to those beautiful alluring blue eyes.

He was almost beginning to regret this idea. He almost wanted to turn back, but that voice in the back of his head screamed at him.

𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐦𝐞  
𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬

"Hinata."

He turned to see a brightly filtered sky, and across from him, the man he loved. The birds seemed to be singing, though none of it was real. He smiled slightly, as Kageyama smiled back. For a moment they did nothing but stare. Both drinking in the other. It seemed the ginger was slipping closer and closer to his wish. The setter sighed softly, taking steps towards the short male. His expression morphing from one of happiness at seeing the other, to one of concern.

"Don't do this."

Hinata looked up at the taller male, his heart skipping a beat. He laughed, looking down, his shoulders shaking with the movement. He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words, his body and mind conflicted with his desires. He just wanted to be with Kageyama. He didn't want this worry or this stress. He looked up at the other moving to speak up, but the setter was gone again. This wasn't something the other could help him with. He was on his own.

𝐒𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤, 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐟𝐨𝐨𝐥  
𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞  
𝐏𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩, 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐟𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐫  
𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞, 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞

The water ran underneath the bridge, the crashing waves deafening to Hinata's ears. His steps were soundless as he made his way to the edge of the bridge, hands pressing against the cement that once had the setter standing on it as well. He swallowed hard, pulling himself on to the barricade. He looked down into the waves, the memories of that day flooding in him. His fingers gripped at the fabric of his hoodie, lifting it up to see the words that had been imprinted on his skin.

"Yeah I need you now, but I don't know you yet." He murmured softly as he read them over, his pointer finger gently grazing the lettering. He lowered the sleeve of the hoodie, determination settling into his bones. For a second he thought he heard voices. He thought he heard someone calling out to him, asking and pleading for him to stop. He looked to his side, seeing an almost golden outline of the man he loved. Kageyama had his fingers outstretched, ready to take him by the hand and lead him to a place where they could be together. He smiled softly, his body beginning to lean forward.

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫  
𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐈 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞


End file.
